


On My Father's Wing

by Dee_in_between



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Thor, Featheruary, Hide and Seek, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sleepy Cuddles, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, little Tony, molting, preening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_in_between/pseuds/Dee_in_between
Summary: Tony's been molting and he hates having his wings preened. Daddy Thor isn't going to let him get out of it though.Just a short, fluffy piece to contribute to Reioka's Featheruary. :)





	On My Father's Wing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reioka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reioka/gifts).



“Anthony,” Thor called, voice firm as he entered the nursery. He’d seen the Little run in here for certain but the room looked empty and undisturbed. Thor scanned the room, searching for any clue to where Tony had stashed himself. It was easy to catch the glint of a golden feather laying just outside the sliding door of the closet. The God smiled to himself, shaking his head fondly.

 

“Oh no. Where could my little nestling have gone?” Crossing to the crib, he made a show of lifting it and looking underneath. “He is not here.” Setting the crib down, Thor went to the toybox next and lifted the lid to look inside. “Nor here.” The sound of a muffled giggle made Thor smile.

 

“I fear I’ve lost my Tony forever. What shall I do without him?” The caregiver crept quietly to the closet door, giving a few seconds of silence and letting the anticipation build. Quickly, he threw open the door. “Aha!”

 

Tony squealed from his hiding place on the floor of the closet, laughing and flapping excitedly at being found. “Daddy find me!”

 

Thor chuckled softly and scooped the little into his arms. “That’s right. And Daddy will always find you.” He pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead, curling his larger wings around them. His golden feathers surrounded them in an embrace and dwarfed Tony’s own red primaries and gold flight feathers. “Especially when you need to be groomed.”

 

Tony groaned, dropping his head dramatically backwards. “No fair! I don’t wike it,” he complained.

 

“Yes, so you’ve made abundantly clear,” Thor answered, carrying Tony into the living room. “That doesn’t change the fact that you need it.” His nestling had been molting for a few weeks now and as the new feathers started to grow in, the little was too excited about everything else there was to do to groom them. “You’re beginning to look more like a pinnsvin than a nestling.”

 

Tony grumbled, not thrilled with the idea of having to sit still for so long. Grooming took forever when he molted and there was nothing to do while Thor worked on them. “No wike,” he complained again. Thor just gave a soft, rumbling laugh.

 

“What if you pick a film to watch while Daddy does it?”

 

Tony perked up instantly, bouncing in Thor’s arms. “Dragon movie!”

 

“Again,” Thor asked. “I’m certain you’ve learned every word of it by now.”

 

Tony took his Daddy’s face in his hands, staring into his eyes as if he could push what he was feeling into Thor’s mind by eye contact alone. “Dragons,” he whispered.

 

Thor smiled as he sat on the couch, setting Tony on the floor between his spread knees. “Alright. Dragons it is.” Tony cheered and turned his back to Thor, spreading his wings out accommodatingly. The nestling leaned forward over the coffee table and stared at the TV as the opening for “How to Train Your Dragon” played for what had to be the millionth time.

 

With Tony occupied, Thor set about grooming the bright feathers. He scratched them the way he knew Tony liked to get the waxy sheath off the pin feathers first. There were a ton of them and Thor knew he’d let Tony go too long without grooming them. For all his fuss about it, Tony was certainly seeming to enjoy the attention. His feathers fluffed and he hummed softly as Thor found a good patch to work on. The gentle scratching was all it took for the protective coating to crumble and fall away, revealing the bright, colorful, new plumage inside.

 

By the time Toothless was strapped to the Viking’s ship, all the pin feathers were gone. The new feathers were rumpled and didn’t sit quite right but that was easily fixed. With a soft bristled brush coated in sweetly scented oils, Thor went over the expanse of Tony’s wings. It smoothed everything down into place and the oil would protect them from the elements. Thor finished, leaving Tony’s red and gold wings gleaming and smooth.

 

“Alright,” he told Tony. “You’re free to go.” The nestling didn’t move. “Tony?” Thor stood and came around to the side of the coffee table only to find the little nestling had fallen asleep. Thor smiled softly at the sight of his little one so peaceful. He hated to disturb him but he couldn’t leave Tony to sleep hunched over like this.

 

Taking the sleeping nestling into his arms, Thor carried him to his bedroom. Normally he made sure Tony slept in his crib but tonight he couldn’t bring himself to give up the closeness just yet. Tony snuffled and clung to Thor like a little monkey, wings flapping gently in his sleep. Truly, Thor didn’t know how he could be so lucky. He couldn’t have asked for a better baby and he loved Tony with all his heart.

 

Thor settled them both in his nest. Pillows and blankets were piled high on the round mattress along with some of his furs from home to make it soft, comfortable and safe feeling. They were hidden among the mountains of bedding and, as they settled in, Thor’s Golden wings. He wrapped them around them protectively just as his arms curled around Tony’s waist. The little stayed close, snuggling into his Daddy for warmth and comfort. “My little nestling,” Thor hummed softly. “You’re perfect. Daddy’s wonderful boy.” Nuzzling into the soft tuft of Tony’s hair, Thor allowed himself to relax and join his little one in sleep.


End file.
